Youre finally back
by Akari Aika-Again and Again
Summary: Sasuke comes back to the village and Sakura is there waiting for him.He has to wait three months to go back to the team.Sakura cant wait till 3 months goes by.
1. You're back

Sasuke was finally returning to the village.Sakura started to have tears in her eyes.Its been 3 years since he left.Her one love finally comes back.She jumps down from the tree and greets Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun...youre finally back..."Sakura paused.

"Hn.Youre still annoying arent you?"Sasuke asked.

"I wouldnt say that.I missed you so much...Whyd u come back?"Sakura asked.

"Theres someone I missed the past years.I wanted to see that person again."Sasuke replied.

"Naruto?"Sakura asked.

"No...you..."Sasuke said.

"Sasuke-kun..."Sakura paused.

* * *

Sakura took Sasuke to his old room.She helped Sasuke catch up on whats been happening in Konoha.All of a sudden Naruto bursts open the door with the other 9 shinobis.They were all panting since they all ran here.They started asking lots of questions.

"Whoa you guys calm down for a minute!"Sakura yelled.

"Well,Sasuke whyd u come back?"Naruto asked.

"I missed someone."Sasuke replied

"Who?"Everyone asked.

"Not telling."Sasuke replied.

"Well,Sasuke-kun we have to go to Tsunade-samas office."Sakura announced.

"Fine."Sasuke retorted.

"Sasuke lets go to Icharuka!"Naruto yelled.

"Naruto cant you think of any other place than Icharuka."Ino said.

"Seriously.Icharuka is pretty far from here."Shikamaru complained.

"Thats not what a I meant!!!!"Ino yelled.

"Lets go for barbeque!"Choiji said.

"No Choiji."everybody said.

"Darn it!"Choiji said.

"Lets just get to the Hokage tower first."Neji said.

"Lets go!"Everybody yelled.

* * *

At the Hokage tower Tsunade was piled up with paperwork.All of a sudden they burst in.

"Tsunade-sama!Sasuke-kun is here!"Sakura yelled.

"I see.Well,Uchiha Sasuke you will have to face the consenquences for leaving the village to join Orochimaru."Tsunade said.

"What is the punishment?"Sasuke asked.

"You will be on a 3 month probation.You wont be able to leave the village and do D-ranked mission within the village." Tsunade announced.

"Hai."Sasuke replied.

"Will Sasuke-kun be able to come back to Team 7?"Sakura hoped.

"After his 3 month probation.Hell go back to Team 7."Tsunade said.

"Yay!Sasuke-kun youre coming back to the team!"Sakura excitedly said.

"Hn.Yea."Sasuke agreed.

* * *

Sorry it was so short.i promise the next chapter wont be!Plz reply! 


	2. The after Probation

Sorry for the long update!I've been caught up with homework and stuff.Well,reply and hope you like it!_Inner and thoughtwill be in italic._

Sasuke went out for a walk.A 3 month probation meant less time with Sakura!He just had to deal with it.3 months will go by fast. He stopped in his tracks when he heard a voice.

"Sasuke-kun!"Sakura yelled.

"Hn."Sasuke greeted.

"Sasuke-kun I need to know somethings from you."Sakura said.

"What is it?"Sasuke asked.

"How did you escape from Orochimaru?Did you kill your brother?Is the curse seal gone?"Sakura asked.

"I killed Orochimaru when he was going to transfer into my body.I did not kill him yet.Its gone."Sasuke answered.

"Sasuke-kun...does that mean you're going to leave again?"Sakura asked.

"Maybe..."Sasuke paused.

"Sasuke-kun don't leave me again!I cried secretly at night wishing on every star that you would come back.Please don't go..." Sakura paused.

"Sakura...I have to...I'm...sorry..."Sasuke apoligized(Note:Yes I know he would never apologize but in my story he does.)

"Promise me one thing.That you will not die.That you will be with Naruto,Kakashi-sensei,and me as Team 7 forever."Sakura said.

"I promise."Sasuke replied.

"Sasuke-kun...I love you so much still...I don't want you to leave..."Sakura cried.

"I love you too..."Sasuke paused.

"Sasuke...then why are you leaving?!"Sakura cried out.

"If my brother finds out he'll kill you...I don't want him to kill another person I care about.Especially before my eyes."Sasuke said.

"Sasuke...I know its hard for you but remember revenge won't get you happiness."Sakura said.

"I know that...but I'm doing this to protect you too..."Sasuke said.

Sakura stood there and Sasuke left.Sasuke isn't doing it for revenge but to protect her.Sakura was happy yet sad at the same time. To protect her he's going to kill his brother.She was sad because he was leaving.

"Sasuke come back or I will go and look for you."Sakura said.

"Sakura-chan!"Naruto yelled.

"Naruto?"Sakura asked.

"Where's the teme?Doesn't matter.Just tell Sasuke to be at my house at 6 pm sharp.We're throwing him a welcome back party but don't tell him.See ya there Sakura-chan."Naruto announced.

Naruto left and Sakura went to Sasuke's house to tell him.She knocked on the door and Sasuke answered it.She stared at him for a minute.She stared off into space.Sasuke waved his hand in front of her face.

"Sakura.Hello?You there?"Sasuke asked.

"Oh ya!Naruto wanted me to tell you to be at his house at 6 pm sharp."Sakura told.

"Tell him I'll be there.I have a feeling it is going to be loud."Sasuke said.

"Me too..."Sakura paused.

"You want to come in?"Sasuke asked?

"Huh?Oh ya sure!"Sakura replied.

Sasuke and Sakura went into the house.Sakura looked around it wasn't as gloomy as before.It was actually brightened up!Sakura looked at Sasuke.Sasuke turned and they stared into each other's eyes.

"Is there something wrong Sakura?"Sasuke asked.

"Nope nothing's wrong!"Sakura assured.

"Sakura I want to give u this."Sasuke said.

"What is it?"Sakura asked.

Sasuke went to the drawer.He pulled out a necklace that has the Uchiha fan on it.Sasuke showed it to Sakura.Sakura stood there amazed.He put it on her.

"Sasuke...arigato."Sakura thanked.

"Hn."Sasuke said.

"I have to go to my house for a minute want to come?"Sakura asked?

"Sure."Sasuke agreed.

"Ok then come on."Sakura said.

They walked to her house.Sasuke waited on the couch while Sakura went upstairs.Sakura looked through her drawers and the closet.She finally found the perfect outfit!She came down with a pink tantop and a blue miniskirt.

_"Wow she looks hot!"Inner Sasuke yelled._

_"Shut up!"Sasuke thought._

_"Why should I?I'm you.So you're telling yourself to shut up."Inner Sasuke told._

_"Grrr!"Sasuke yelled._

_"Fine!"Inner Sasuke retorted._

"Sasuke-kun?"Sakura asked,

"Huh?"Sasuke asked.

"What do you think?"Sakura asked.

"Its good."Sasuke complimented.

"Arigato!!"Sakura thanked.

They arrive at Naruto's house.They go inside and its all dark.Sasuke turns on the lights.They all jump out!

"WELCOME BACK SASUKE!"everyone yelled.

"Hn."Sasuke said.

"Geez couldn't you say somthing else besides 'hn'?"Naruto asked.

"Maybe."Sasuke answered.

"Well,let's party now that we're!"Sakrua yelled.

"YA!"Ino screamed.

They all talked laughed,and danced.Sakura was so happy she couldn't help herself from squealing at times.Sasuke secretly smiled at times.He couldn't show it after all those years of being calm,and cool.He knew he'd smile a lot one day.

"Sasuke-kun you should talk.I mean it is for you."Sakura said.

"Well,I'm going to get a drink."Sasuke said.

"Hmph.He never talks."Sakura pouted.

"It's ok Sakura-chan.He's just not used to it remember?"Naruto asked.

"Right.It's been 3 years since he left...and "Sakura paused.

She walked over to Sasuke.Everyone was puzzled.What did she mean by and?Sasuke turned around and saw Sakura.Sasuke saw the sadness in her eyes.

"I want to talk to you about your clan."Sakura whispered.

"Ok..."Sasuke said.

They went outside and Sakura stared into Sasuke's eyes.Sasuke was still puzzled.Why did she want to talk to him outside?

"What's wrong Sakura?"Sasuke asked.

"Remember how I said last time that I wanted you to take me with you..."Sakura paused.

"The answer is no."Sasuke said.

"But why?!"Sakura asked.

"I dont want you to die..."Sasuke said.

"If you die it wouldn't matter.If you died my heart would die..."Sakura said.

"Sakura..."Sasuke paused.

"I love you and I always will so please...take me with you..."Sakura said.

"If I take you with me promise that you'll run away when I tell you to."Sasuke told.

"I...I...I promise..."Sakura agreed.

"Good."Sasuke said.

_"I can't help out Sasuke-kun this way...what if he's hurt how am I supposed to run away...Sasuke-kun..."Sakura thought._

Sakura went to Sasuke and hugged him.Sasuke was shocked but stood there.Sakura let go and went inside.Sasuke followed in after her and for the rest of the night they talked and had fun.

"See ya everybody!"Sakura said.

"Bye Sakura."everybody said.

* * *

Sakura and the rest went home. 


End file.
